Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Chap 8, baiklah para pengemar Lu Xun... inilah awal dari pencarian Lu Xun
1. Portal yang larat

**~Minato Side ^^~**

Pagi ini Minato bangun dari tidurnya untuk siap siap pergi trip ke Inaba City. Ia sudah siap dari baju dan lain sebagainya, untuk pertama kalinya Minato ingin sekali membawa avoker dan tanda S.E.E.S nya sama seperti anak anak SEES lainnya yang kompak pingin bawa Avoker dan tanda SEESnya, walaupun Dark Hours sudah lenyap dimuka bumi ini untuk selamanya.

" kamu sudah siap Minato ?" Tanya Junpei.

" sejak lahir !" jawab Minato dengan santai yang kemudian memakai kaca mata hitamnya, well… mereka emang sekarang udah kuliah di universitas Gekkoukan jurusan Kedokteran ( ato apa terserah saya tidak tau soal perkuliahan ) bersama dengan Junpei yang juga masuk jurusan yang sama dan temen temen lainnya dan sekarang sifatnya lebih cool dari pada semua anak anak dorm cowok.

" hey, aku harap liburan ini benar benar membuat aku refresing ! aku lelah selama pelatihan jadi polisi !" keluh akihiko sambil membawa tasnya.

" iya… sama !" jawab Shinji ( um,…disini Shinji masih idup ^^)

" wew, Akihiko-senpai… ternyata gigih juga ya untuk megapai cita cita jadi polisi !" puji Ken sambil tersenyum

" hehe… tentu saja ! aku bertekat akan menjadi Sersan di polisi ketika berumur 22 tahun ! " kata Akihiko semangat.

" kakak ! ayo cepat semuanya sudah ada dibawah !" kata seorang gadis berambut merah sambil tersenyum kea rah para cowok sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat semua cowok harus turun kebawah.

Ketika semuanya sudah ngumpul para cewek yang udah cantik semuanya itu kemudian menatap pasangannya. Kemudian Junpei berbisik pada Minato… " entah kenapa aku merasa Fuuka tambah cantik…"

"Metis tambah cantik aja selama dua hari kita pergi…"kata Shinji sambil bisik bisik ama Akihiko

" iya, Mitsuru juga!" balas Akihiko

" jadi, kita sudah siap pergi ?" Tanya Aegis sambil tersenyum

" tentu…"

" BAIKLAH ! liburan musim panas ini ayo kita bikin kenangan sebanyak banyaknya !" teriak Junpei.

**~Souji Side^^~**

Entah dosa apa yang dilakukan Souji dan kawan kawan sampe harus dapet tugas sebagai pemandu wisata buat 'turis-turis' dari Gekkoukan University. Souji dan kawan kawan menunggu kedatangan Minato dan kawan kawan dengan sabar.

" ini semua salahmu Chie ! gara gara nilai Sejarah mu paling jelek dikelompok kita jadi dapet tugas ini !" kata yousuke menarik napasnya.

" loh kok jadi aku ?" kata Chie terkejut mendengar perkataan Yousuke

" yaiyalah ! kamu dapet nilai jelek di sejarah Jepang dan China ! dan belum lagi, lu bego banget sih ? sudah tau Leyasu Tokugawa itu seorang Shogun dan kepala keluarga Leyasu tapi lu bilang jawab sebagai jendral perang dari keluarga Tokugawa lagi !" kata Yousuke menyalahkan Chie

" ih, emang benerkan ?" kata Chie membela diri

Dan kemudian terjadilah perang dunia ke 3 disitu. Souji kemudian memisahkan mereka dengan satu tebasan dari sebuah pipa yang dia ambil dengan wajah horror dan bikin semuanya diam seribu bahasa " udah diem, sama sama salah juga kalian ! lu juga Yousuke, kenapa lu jawab Jiang Wei itu mantan prajurit di Wu ? padahal jelas jelas dia dari Wei !" kata Souji dengan nada jengkel.

" maaf…" kata dua orang itu dengan nada ketakutan.

" sudah sabar dong Souji-senpai…" kata Naoto ketakutan dan meredamkan Souji.

" eh lihat, keretanya sudah datang !" kata Rise yang melihat sebuah kereta yang berhenti.

Anak anak Yosagami Hing itu kemudian bersiap. Lalu keluarlah sekelompok anak dari Gekoukan University dengan gaya elegant dan bikin jadi pusat perhatian untuk anak anak SMA itu terutama pada Minato.

" selamat datang di Inaba City !" kata Souji tersenyum dan memberi hormat bersama teman temannya lain.

" terima kasih…" kata Minato sambil menganguk dan kemudian membuka kaca matanya (wow Fangirl pasti mati sekarang *ditembak*)

" kami adalah pemandu wisata kakak kakak sekalian jadi mohon bantuannya !" kata (tepung)kanji yang dengan ajaibnya bisa sopan gitu.

" wow, bukan kah kami yang harus bilang 'Mohon bantuan'-nya ? tapi ya sudah lah ! kami juga mohon bantuannya untuk memperlihatkan tempat tempat yang indah disini !" kata Junpei sambil tersenyum

" perkenalkan saya Souji seta, yang ini Yousuke Hanamura, Chie santonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto shirogane, Kuma, dan Rise Kujikawa !" kata Souji sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman temannya.

" oh kalau begitu salam kenal Aku Minato Arisato, yang ini adikku Minako Arisato, si cowok bertampang blo'on itu Junpei Lori, kemudian ada Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Kirijo, Shinjiro Aragaki, Metis, Yukari Takeba, Fuuka Yamagishi, Ken Amada dan Aegis !" kata Minato sambil nunjuk temen temennya.

" hey, kenapa kamu manggil aku blo'on ?" Tanya Junpei protes

" emang lu blo'on !" jawab Yukari

" uh… apakah kalian lelah ? kami akan mengantar kakak kakak ke hotel Amagi !" kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum.

" benarkah ? kita akan menginap di hotel Amagi ? hotel yang terkenal itu ?" kata Ken nggak percaya sambil menatap Akihiko.

" tentu saja, kita bakalan tinggal disana !"kata Akihiko senyum.

" baiklah kalau begitu, tolong antar kami kesana !" kata Minato the Leader alias Filed Leader SEES disitu.

Kemudian mereka pun dalam perjalanan menuju hotel Amagi. Tapi tak disangka, ditengah perjalanan, terjadi fenomena aneh didepan mata dua kelompok itu.

" itu apa ?" kata Chie ketakutan ketika melihat langit yang berubah menjadi biru kekuning kuningan itu.

" ada apa dengan langitnya ?" kata Minako sambil melotot takjub akan fenomena itu.

Kemudian cahaya itu menyilaukan mata anak anak itu terutama pada Minato dan Souji….

**~WO Side ^^~**

Ini mungkin sudah setahun si Zhao yun dan warrior yang lain di tarik dengan hormat ama Orochi kedunianya untuk melawan Orochi. Zhao yun sebenarnya sudah lelah untuk bertarung karena teralu banyak orang yang mati dipertarungan melawan Orochi. Ia menarik napasnya dan membuangnya berkali kali. Kemudian seseorang memegang bahunya…

" sedang lelah tuan zhao yun ?" Tanya Yukimura sanada pejuang dari Jepang sambil tersenyum kepada 'mentor' barunya itu.

" huh ? tidak apa apa… aku merasa jika sesuatu akan terjadi…" jawab Zhao yun singkat hanya untuk basa basi.

" apakah kau merasakan itu karena awan sedang mendung ?" Tanya seorang anak berambut putih sambil bawa pancingan (yang eneh dan bin AJAIB wakakkaa a*dibunuh Taigong Wang*)

" tidak juga, soalnya awan didunia ini selalu saja mendung !" jawab Zhao yun sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, pandangan tiga cowok itu tertuju pada langit yang tiba tiba berubah warna mejadi biru kekuning kuningan ( AHEM ! attention please ! saya teralu malas untuk membayangkan portalnya ) yang kemudian membuat semua orang yang melihatnya shock.

" apa itu ?" kata Yukimura sudah siap dengan tombaknya.

" aku juga tidak tau !" jawab Taigong wang yang sudah siap dengan Pancingannya juga.

Zhao yun yang nggak mau kalah langsung bersiap dengan Dragon Talon-nya ( saya cuman inget senjata yang itu T.T *dibunuh abis abisan* dan belum lagi, Yukimur apake Costum SW2-nye, Zhao yun DW5 nye ^^ *dibunuh ama mereka berdua*).

" apapun itu, kita harus bersiap !" kata Zhao yun jadi sok pemimpin disitu *ditembak+dibunuh+dihajar authornya*.

Kemudian cahaya itu mulai menyilaukan mata para pejuang kita ini, sangat menyilaukan !. bahkan lebih silau dari kilauan rambut Mitsuhide Akechi *ditampar*.

**~At Velvet room~**

Mungkin ruangan biru ini sekilas seperti ruangan kaya lift yang digabungin ama limo sine ( bayangkan saja sendiri *dihajar* ) yang biasa biasa aja. Disitu, seorang pria tua berhidung panjang kaya pinokio mungkin karena kebanyakan bohong ampe hidungnya panjang kaya gitu. Tapi, orang tua berhidung panjang karena kebanyakan bohong itu tidak lah sendirian…. Disitu terlihat tiga orang manusia bermata kuning yang kelihatan normal normal aja sedang berdiri sambil membawa satu buku satu (wakakakkaa) yang satu wanita yang lebih tua dari dua orang lainnya berambut panjang dan memakai bando, yang satu adalah wanita muda yang kira kira umurnya 20-an sambil memakai topi, dan yang terakhir seorang anak cowok yang paling muda disitu ( walaupun tingginya melebihi cewek yang umurnya lebih dari 20-an itu) yang juga memakai topi. Tiga orang itu memegang buku yang sama dan juga pake baju biru yang serasi ! alias sama deh, ( yaiyalah orang mereka betiga kakak adik *ditampar*).

Zhao yun membuka matanya, dia melihat empat orang yang tak dikenal itu sedang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan setengah serius setengah nggak. Zhao yun tau kalo dia lagi duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap mereka berempat ( yaiyalah cing….. *dibunuh*). Ia sadar kalo tombaknya nggak ada dimana mana, kemudian dia menatap kakek kakek sialan berhidung panjang itu..

" siapa kau ? dan tempat apa ini ? dan apa yang terjadi ?"

" selamat datang di Velvet room, anakku…" kata kakek itu sambil tertawa kecil. " perkenalkan aku Igor…"

" dan Aku Margareth !" kata wanita berambut panjang nan elegant itu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya *iklan shampoo mode on*

" Aku Elizabeth, adik dari Margareth… dan anak kecil ini adalah Thedore ! adik terkecil kami !" kata gadis yang memakai topi itu.

" hey, aku tau itu kakak !" kata anak cowok bertopi biru itu sedikit marah.

" kalau begitu jangan protes !" balas Elizabeth.

" kalian berdua DIAM !" kata Margareth penuh emosi tinggi " jangan bersikap seperti itu dihadapan tamu !"

" tamu ?"

" maaf, kakak…"

" maaf kan kami tuan Zhao yun ! " kata Margareth sambil menundukan kepala

" dari mana kamu tau namaku ?" Tanya Zhao yun shock abis abisan.

" tenang anakku ! kami tau karena kamu adalah salah satu dari tiga tamu special disini !" jawab Igor sambil tersenyum ( evil smilenya out lagi )

" apa maksud mu ?" Tanya Zhao yun.

" nomormu adalah nol, kosong, sebuah angka yang harus diisi dengan angka angka lainnya… dan untuk mengisinya kau memerlukan bantuan dua orang lagi !" jelas Igor yang bikin 100% Zhao yun kagak ngerti sama sekali.

Kemudian Zhao yun sadar kalo dikursi sebelah kiri dan kanannya tiba tiba memunculkan cahaya biru dan kuning yang kemudian memunculkan dua orang cowok yang kemudian menatap Igor.

" kenapa kau memanggilku kemari ? Igor ? dan… Souji ? sedang apa kau ?" Tanya minato shock ketika melihat Souji.

" hah ? Minato-senpai juga tau kakek tua idung panjang nan sialan ini ? Senpai persona User ?" Tanya Souji bego dan keluar deh senpainya, dan belum lagi dia bego banget sih, udah tau yang bisa masuk Velvet room cuman seorang persona User pake nanya lagi !.

" HEH ! berani beraninya kamu bilang gua sialan ! gini gini gua master dari segala persona yang gua fuse buat kalian ! awas lu hina gua lagi, gua nggak Bantuin lu !" kata Igor ngancem.

" oh okeh…"

" lagi pula, siapa orang ini ?" Tanya Minato sambil nunjuk Zhao yun.

" dia persona user yang terpilih juga sama seperti kalian !" kata Igor sambil narik napas panjang banget…

" APA ????" kata Minato shock

" selamat datang di neraka kawan…" kata SOuji sambil salaman ama Zhao yun.

" kalau begitu, aku sudah memberitaukan tugas kalian… selamat tinggal anak anakku !" kata Igor

" KAMI BUKAN ANAK ANAKMU PRIA MATA KERANJANG !" teriak Minato dan Souji bersamaan dan bikin Zhao yun tambah bingung.

Igor yang emang dari tadi pingin banget mengeluarkan anak anak itu langsung 'menendang' anak anak itu keluar dari Velvet room dan kemudian Igor mendapat tatapan sweatdrop dari Thedore, Elizabeth dan Margareth.

**~Bersambung ^^~**


	2. Gendral of Ice Part 1

**Buat unknown Reader : Silahkan liat jawaban soal Pairing di Profil saya WKAKAKKAa *ditampar* hm… ide bagus. WKAKAAHAHAHAHAHAH *dilindes***

**Buat Hayato Arisato : MANA FANFIC KHXWO ??? NGGAK SABAR *teriak teriak nggak jelas +ditampar* ngomong ngomong bikin MegatenXWO juga dong wkakakaka *ditendang***

**Disclaimer : jika saya memiliki Warrior Orochi, Persona series dlll palingan, ada salah satu Character (ato persona disitu) yang ada nama saya, Feny MUAHAHHAHAHA *ditempeleng Atlus dan Koei***

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Minato dan Souji kemudian membuka matanya dan sadar kalo mereka lagi nggak di real world (bayangkan Mayonaka TV ama Dark Hour digabung). Mereka sadar, kalo temen temen mereka lenyap kecuali Junpei, Fuuka, Yousuke dan chie yang asik asik molor sambil ileran ( khusus Junpei dan Yousuke ). Dengan kesweatdropan yang kelewatan batas Minato dan Souji langsung memanggil persona mereka masing masing dan membangunkan empat teman temannya itu.

" GUA PUNYA DADA !" teriak Yousuke dan Junpei bersama sama ketika bangun dari tidur mereka.

" Hm… kenapa sih, kok enak enakan tidur dibangunin ?" kata Chie hampir mau ngamuk.

" Minato, dimana yang lain ? dan Huh, apa itu ?" kata Fuuka ketika bangun dan melihat sebuah jalan yang dipenuhi dengan kristal kristal es.

" aku juga tidak tau…" jawab Minato ketika melihat jalan yang ada kristal e situ dengan singkat.

Tak lama kemudian Junpei baru nyadar, kalo sekarang ada yang salah dengan tubuh mereka yang seharusnya udah 20 tahun malah ganti jadi anak anak umur 17 tahun. Ia sadar kalo dia, Minato dan Fuuka udah lengkap dengan seragam dan Avoker serta senjata masing masing.

" er… Minato, kau sadar kalo kita tiba tiba lebih muda ?" Tanya Junpei

" huh ? oh ya, kau benar… aku merasa jika tubuhku lebih kecil lagi…"

" Er, apakah ini efek samping dari tempat ini atau karena kejadian itu ?" Tanya Fuuka

Kemudian ketika ketiga orang itu lagi asik sendiri, Yousuke langsung ngomong ama Souji yang diem aja ngeliat tiga orang itu lagi asik ngobrol.

" eh, Souji… emang apa yang terjadi sih ?" Tanya Yousuke

" aku nggak tau, yang jelas Minato-senpai dan teman temannya juga seorang persona User…"

" APA ???" teriak Chie dan Yousuke shock mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang dan mungkin tiada akhir. Minato kemudian menghentikan perdebatan itu dengan satu kalimat…" stop…"

" tapi Minato, kita kan nggak tau mereka persona User ato nggak…" kata Junpei

" iya, betul itu…"

" mereka itu, persona User…"

" APA ???" teriak Junpei dan Fuuka dan bikin Souji dkk hampir jantungan.

~**Zhao yun side ^^~**

Entah apa yang terjadi, Zhao yun dengan kepala pusing itu bangun dan mendapati dirinya disebuah ruangan kaya istanah gitu tapi semuanya terbuat dari kaca dan es yang dingin hampir mau bikin Author mau mati tapi nggak baginya ( Dynasty Warrior Strike Force mode on *ditampar*).

Ia kemudian mencoba mencari jalan keluar diantara dinding dinding kaca itu. Ternyata disalah satu dinding itu tiba tiba aja, bayangannya 'lepas' dari gerakannya Zhao yun. Tanpa sepengetahuan dan kesaran Zhao yun sendiri dan kemudian berjalan kesuatu tempat.

**~Minato dan Souji Side^^~**

Akhirnya, mereka berlima pun sepakat buat mencari jalan keluar di 'istanah Es' itu. Setelah udah dapet senjata masing masing ( Souji sebuah kayu yang ditemukan didepan jalan masuk itu istanah es, Yousuke dapet dua piso dari Junpei, Chie pake kakinya diri *ditempeleng*, Junpei dan Minato emang dari tadi udah lengkap dengan Avoker, tanda SEES dan senjata sendiri sendiri ).

" Fuuka, gunakan Juno untuk membantu kami mencari jalan keluar, dank au tunggu disini okay ?" perintah Minato.

" iya, aku mengerti.." kata Fuuka yang kemudian mengambil avokernya dan siap menembakkannya kekepala.

Ketika itu, Souji, Chie dan Yousuke mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi bunuh diri itu. Tetapi terlambat, Fuuka terlanjut menarik pelatuknya dan keudian keluarlah sebuah mahluk perempuan jadi jadian yang memiliki penutup untuk melindungi Fuuka.

"hm… ternyata disini seperti Tartarus ya ? baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencari jalan keluar dan mencari teman teman yang lain serta membantu kalian disini!" kata suara Fuuka yang bergema di kepala lima anak itu.

" loh kok…" kata Yousuke shock

" kenapa ? kekuatan Persona Fuuka emang kaya gini ! " kata Junpei, " ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kalian memanggil persona kalian ?"

" er… kami meremas sebuah kartu…" jawab Chie ragu ragu

" oh begitu, menarik…" kata Minato

" um, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar diistanah Es itu !"

" hm… baiklah, ayo kita kesana kawan kawan…" kata Souji yang kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam istanah itu diikuti dengan lainnya.

Disana, emang mereka nggak menemukan shadows sedikitpun, coz mungkin ini beneran pertanda buruk bagi mereka. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka dihadapan sebuah pintu.

" aku merasakan sebuah Shadows yang besar menunggu dibalik pintu itu !" kata Fuuka

" kalau begitu ayo kita bersiap siap !" kata Minato langsung mengeluarkan Keyblade… maksud saya, Pedangnya.

" heh, this is gonna be fun…" kata Junpei sudah semangat.

Kemudian, mereka pun mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga mereka dan melihat seorang pria yang taka sing lagi dimata Minato dan Souji. Orang itu hanya diam dan tak lama kemudian berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

" TUNGGU !" teriak Minato dan Souji bersamaan,

Awalnya, orang itu berhenti sebentar, dia menoleh dan menunjukkan mata kuningnya. Yang membuat Souji dan Minato langsung mundur satu langkah tanpa sebab. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi dan tak lama kemudian ketika Minato dan Souji mencoba untuk mengejarnya, tiba tiba aja sebuah naga yang berelement es itu tiba tiba menghalangi jalan mereka.

" tadi kita melihat orang aneh, dan sekarang kita harus berhadapan dengan mahluk aneh !" kata Junpei siap dengan katananya.

" baiklah, Fuuka ! coba kau cari titik kelemahannya !" perintah Minato.

" baik…"

" baiklah kawan kawan ini saatnya untuk menendang bokong monster itu.." kata Minato siap dengan Rapiernya.

Junpei dan Yousuke kemudian maju duluan, Junpei mncoba menyerang monster itu dari bawah sementara Yousuke dari atas. Tetapi serangan itu dengan mudah di hindari oleh Shadows itu. Chie kemudian memanggil personanya dan mengeluarkan Tarukaja untuk Souji dan Minato. Kini giliran dua orang berarcana World itu menyerang, Souji dengan bantuan Junpei melompat dan berusaha menyerang kepala Shadows itu tapi dia terkena serangan shadow itu, sebelum jatuh ketanah Minato membantunya melompat kembali untuk menyerang dibagian kepala Shadows itu.

" KELEMAHANNYA ADALAH MATA !" teriak Fuuka tanpa basa basi.

Kemudian, Minatopun memanggil Personanya Thanatose dan menegluarkan skill api yang mengelilingi pedang Souji yang langsung ditebaskan ke mata shadows itu yang mengakhiri pertarungan itu ( kebanyakan 'Yang'nya).

" pertarungan sudah usai… kerja bagus semuanya !" puji Fuuka.

" kerja bagus Souji !" puji Minato

" Minato-senpai juga…"

" oh, jadi begitu cara kalian memanggil persona kalian masing masing ?" kata Junpei baru ngerti.

" yep, tentu aja Junpei-senpai ! oh ya, Junpei-senpai hebat ya tadi !" puji Yousuke

" hehe, Makasih, ini juga untuk membuat Fuuka terkesan… eh.." kata junpei keceplosan.

" apa ?" kata Chie mengoda Junpei

" nggak apa apa, aku melakukan itu karena aku pahlawan HAHAHAHAHAH !" jawab Junpei tertawa dengan maniaknya sampe bikin Chie dan Yousuke sweatdrop

" _emang_ _dasar Blo'on !_" pikir Chie dan Yousuke

" um, kawan kawan, maaf menganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi kalian harus berjalan terus karena aku merasakan adanya hawa Shadows yang terkuat dipintu selanjutnya !" kata Fuuka.

" baiklah kalau begitu teman teman… kita harus bersiap !" kata Minato.

" pasti Shadows in es juga…" kata Junpei seperti berbisik ke Fuuka.

Mereka kemudian menabrak pintu itu, mereka melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa buat Minato dan Junpei dan pandangan yang biasa buat souji dkk ( MAKSUDNYE ???). sekarang ada dua pria kembar dihadapan mereka, yang satu matanya kuning dan yang satu warna matanya berwarna Crimson ( AHEMMMMMM, katanya temenku Zhao yun matanya Crimson gitu ! maaf kalo salah *ditempeleng+digebukin+dibunuh+dimakamkan dan Author nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini+ditampar, eh dilanjutin cing*).

Entah kenapa tiba tiba aja ada sebuah nama yang terlintas diotak Minato dan Souji " ZHAO YUN ! KAU TIDAK APA APA ?"

" huh ? Minato, Souji ?" kata Zhao yun yang tiba tiba aja terlintas nama dua orang cowok yang memanggil namanya.

" _aku sudah muak berperang, aku sudah bosan melihat darah di tombakku…, akan tetapi apa boleh buat, aku diciptakan untuk membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalanku _"

" HAH ?" teriak lima anak yang langsung bego sendiri.

" _benarkan itu, zhao yun ? _"

" DIAM KAU !" teriak Zhao yun menyangkal kalimat dari 'dirinya sendiri'.

" kayanya aku kenal deh ini orang…" kata Yousuke

" hah ? siapa lu kenal dari mana ?" Tanya Chie yang kayanya ngajak ngobrol disela sela kaya gitu.

" zhao yun bukannya Jendral yang setia ama Liu Bei ketika jama tiga Negara di China ?"

" _kau masih belum mengerti ya ? aku tau segala sesuatu tentang dirimu ! aku bahkan tau apa yang paling kau benci dan kenapa kau sangat setia pada Liu Bei… karena aku ini adalah KAMU !_" kata 'Other Zhao yun' itu dengan senyuman yang beneran mengerikan dan penuh 'intrik' ke zhao yun.

" tuh kan ! dugaan gua benar ?" kata Yousuke sweatdrop.

" DIAMLAH KAU !"

" _bukankah SEMUA itu benar AKU ??_ " tanya 'other' Zhao yun itu dan bikin anggota Souji maupun Minato bersiap.  
" oh jangan sebutkan kalimat itu !" kata Chie sudah siap dengan kakinya.  
" KAU BUKAN AKU ! KAU BUKANLAH APA APAKU !" teriak Zhao yun jelas, keras dan beneran bisa didenger ampe satu perumahan  
"_ HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA_ _ya... aku bukan kamu lagi ! aku adalah AKU sekarang, mengerti.?_ " seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Souji dkk.  
'other' Zhao yun itu dikelilingi oleh banyak asap hitam yang kemudian mengubahnya menjadi Shadow tipe es . Zhao yun yang ngelihat itu kaya beku ! coz' itu SHADOWS TIPENYA ES ! ( lihat di salah satu photo fanart yang saya temukan di Pixiv com di FB saya di catetan ' TEST ! sumpah ini cuman test!' ! Zhao yun ada pesona lol ! tipe es *ditembak*).  
" sudah aku duga, pasti tipe nya es..." bisik Junpei ke Fuuka dengan sok dan bikin Fuuka sweatdrop

" _I'm a Shadows, the True self… kalahkan lah aku sebelum aku melukai kalian dengan tanganku yang diciptakan sebagai alat untuk membunuh !_ " kata Shadows yang menyerupai naga yang dalem sangkar ( why the Shadows like Yukiko ? and why it can talk English ? the answer is the Author is CRAZY !)  
" baiklah kawan kawan ayo kita hajar shadow ini dan menyelamatkan 'tokoh-besar-dijaman-dulu' ini !" kata Chie siap.  
" namanya itu Zhao yun, CHIE ! pantasan kamu dapet nilai jelek di sejarah !" kata Yousuke tereak penuh depresi.  
" biarin..." jawab Chie  
" FUUKA ! lakukan tugas mu ! kalian tolong alihkan perhatian shadow orang ini ! jika ada yang punya Skill penyembuh tolong Bantu Zhao yun agar bisa keluar dari jebakan es itu ! biar aku dan Souji yang menghadapi orang ini !" perintah Minato..  
kemudian Souji dan Minato siap untuk melawan Shadows yang kelihatannya berbahaya itu dengan pedang mereka masing masing  
" kau siap ?" tanya Souji  
" sejak lahir..." jawab Minato  
kemudian dua orang itu berlari maju dengan Izanagi No okami dan Thanatose. Chie mengalihkan perhatian Shadows itu dengan suara yang ia timbulkan. Shadows itu mulai menyerang kearah Chie yang kemudian menghindar. Seketika itu Junpei menarik perhatiannya dengan melemparkan 'batu' yang ada didekatnya…

" HEY !!! LAWAN AKU ULAR ES !" teriak Junpei sambil ngupil untuk mengolok Shadows itu (dasar jorok).

Sementara Junpei dikejar kejar ama itu Zhao yun shadows, Minato kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya tak lama kemudian suara Fuuka pun bergema diotaknya dan Souji.

" Kelemahannya ada di bagian kaki yang berdekatan dengan sangkarnya !"

" kalau begitu, SOUJI !" teriak Minato

" aku mengerti ! "

Souji dan Minato kemudian memanggil personanya dan menyuruh persona mereka untuk menyerang bagian kaki shadows yang lagi ngejar Junpei. Kemudian terdengarlah perintah dari Souji.

" SEMUANYA AYO KITA GEBUKIN SHADOWS KEPARAT INI !"

Dan terjadilah serangan habis habisan dari lima orang anak itu. Shadows itu hancur dari serangan lima orang anak itu, ketika shadows itu hancur, cahaya menyinari mata souji dan Mianto…

**Bersambung**

**Er… sorry, Chapternya tidak memberikan battle yang baek, dan yang pasti… DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ! SAYA KASIH TAU NAMA PERSONA ZHAO YUN ! SAYA KASIH TAU APA ARCANA ITU ANAK ! JUST ENJOY !**


	3. Gendral of Ice Part 2

**A/N : hm… saya bakalan memberitaukan status Persona Zhao yun di bawah *PLAK***

Minato, Souji dan Zhao yun kebangun lagi di Velvet Room. Ketika mereka membuka matanya yang ada cuman Thedore yang lagi baca buku dan bilang…

" oh jadi gitu… Spekulasi kalo Zhao yun itu cew… EH ! ternyata ada tamu ! sorry ! Master dan kakak kakak saya yang kegenitan dan kegatelan tukang ngerumpi itu lagi pergi entah kemana…" kata Thedore, tak lama kemudian dua buah buku tebel, setebel Thedore punya langsung mengenai Thedore tepat dikepalanya dan membuat para penonton sweatdrop.

" maafkan adik kami tuan tuan…" kata Margaret dengan wajah merah.

" tidak usah dengarkan dia !" kata Elizabeth yang kemudian mengikat adiknya sendiri dan menjebloskannya ke 'penjara'.

" jadi, tuan Zhao yun sudah bertemu dengan shadows miliknya ?" Tanya Margareth

" nggak, dia nggak ketemu ama shadowsnya !" kata Souji kesel

" trus ?"

" mbah nye…., YAIYALAH SHADOWS NYE ! LU BEDUA INI GEBLEK BANGET SIH !" Jawab Souji emosi.

" oh kalau begitu, bagus bagus… sepertinya kita mendapat rival baru…" kata Margaret sambil senyum.

Zhao yun Cuma diem seribu bahasa dan tiba tiba aja di tangannya dia megang sebuah kartu disitu udah ada gambar sebuah mahluk setngah manusia setengah setan ( er… gimana ngejelasin shadows Yunnie ya ? pokoe bayangin aja pas Zhao yun pake Amore DW6 Strikeforce itu loh, tapi dijadikan lebih 'dark' gitu *ditempeleng*). Ketika itu, pandangan si Minato dan Souji langsung melirik kearah kartu milik Zhao yun dan komen.

" wow, ini persona tipe apa ?" Tanya Souji takjub

" er… persona ?"

" yep, persona… adalah sisi lain dirimu, atau bisa dibilang adalah cermin serta topeng kepribadianmu sebenarnya… dan sekarang, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetesnya !" kata Elizabeth yang langsung menyiapkan bukunya bersama dengan saudara saudaranya ( dengan ajaibnya Thedore bisa kabur dari 'penjara' ).

Dan dengan ajaibnya tiga orang itu tiba tiba aja megang senjata. Velvet Sibling itu mulai mengincar target mereka masing masing, Thedore yang paling kecil menyerang duluan. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan Pryo Jack dan kemudian menyerang si Zhao yun yang belum tau apa apa soal persona, dan dengan gesit, Minato menahannya dengan persona miliknya, Thanatose.

" cih…" gerutu Thedore yang kemudian dengan cekatan mengambil salah satu kartunya dan kemudian menyerang Minato.

Tetapi, entah kenapa Souji kemudian langsung menghalangi jalan kartu itu dengan Izanagi, yang kemudian mengunakan serangan elektriknya ke Theo. Tetapi seperti sebuah rantai yang tak ada ujungnya, Elizabeth kemudian mengeluarkan Oberon untuk melindungi adiknya. Sementara pandangan kedua orang itu lagi dikacaukan dengan musuh masing masing. Sang Jendral tak tau jika Margaret dengan entengnya 'menarik' Zhao yun kesebuah arena. Kemudian, Margareth pun mulai melakukan Duel dengan Jendral 'es' itu.

" hm… skill sebagai persona User yang luar biasa !" komentar Margareth

" ??????? " cuman sebuah tanda Tanya besar untuk Zhao yun yang cuman bisa menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri sedikit aja (alah).

" Tunjukan aku kekuatanmu Zhao yun !" teriak Margareth langsung mengeluarkan personanya dan meneyerang kearah Zhao yun.

Ketika Zhao yun bersiap sebuah suara pun muncul dikepala jendral Cina itu bersamaan dengan sakit kepala yang nggak bisa dia tahan, "_I am Cold and I am thou_…."

" _suara ini_…" pikir Zhao yun

" _i heed your call…._"

" _tanganku, bergerak sendiri ??_" pikir Zhao yun lagi ketika melihat tangannya yang seperti bakalan memanggil sesuatu, " Per… So… Na !"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah cahaya berikut dengan aura aura ke biru mudaan keluar dan memunculkan sebuah sosok, sosok itu berwujud mahluk dengan tubuh es dengan membawa tombak kaya Zhao yun, " _form the sea of you soul I came form I am Long Wang master of Water_…"

Margareth diam, dia cuman melotot melihat persona Zhao yun yang lumayan keren abis. Tak lama kemudian, Long Wang begitu lah persona itu di panggil kemudian menyerang Margaret dengan satu tebasan yang berakibat fatal. Kemudian portal itu hilang, dan kembali ke Velvet room.

" Ugh !"

" KAKAK !" teriak Theo dan Elizabeth melihat kakak mereka terjatuh kelantai dan dihadapan Margareth itu ada seorang pengguna persona bertipe ES dengan Arcana Fool (alah).

Minato dan Souji cuman diam saja ngeliat persona milik Zhao yun yang tipe es (cocok deh, Minato Api, Souji petir dan Zhao yun Es tinggal angin aja !). Theo dan Margareth kemudian berlari kearah kakak mereka. Disitu tiba tiba datang si Kakek pinokio kita Igor.

" kau ternyata sudah membangunkan personamu ya, Zhao yun ?" kata Igor sambil senyum dan entah kenapa bisa nongol disitu.

" Persona ?" kata Zhao yun sambil melihat monster yang ada didepannya yang perlahan menghilang dan kembali ke tubuhnya.

" ya… Persona… begitulah panggilan mahkluk itu…" kata Igor sambil tertawa kecil dan datang bagaikan Hantu yang penasaran yang melihat kebingungan si Zhao yun.

" Hey, tua bangka bau tanah ! ngapain kamu kesini ? pergi sana ! mengangu saja ! " kata Souji

" HEH ! emang ini habitat gua !" teriak Igor, " lagi pula, Zhao yun sepertinya kamu tambah muda saja !"

Zhao yun, Souji dan Minato langsung sadar kalo si Zhao yun bukan cowok yang tingginya sekitar 185 ( AN : katanya di DW Wiki itu di DW dia sekitar 185 –ato lebih O.o-) dan berumur masih muda itu tambah muda jadi kaya anak umur 17 tahun (AN : seperti yang kita tau, saya lebih suka menggunakan umur muda muda untuk character character saya ! dan disini awalnya Zhao yun 19 ! *PLAK*). Udah kelihatan deh dari wajahnya, wajah si Zhao yun pucat abis mengetahui hal itu.

" Lu apain die ? jadi bahan percobaan lu biar tambah muda ?" Tanya Minato kaya orang nyindir

" DIEM DAH LU ! ANAK MUDA BAU TANAH !" teriak Igor emosi tingkat tinggi nggak tahan dengan olokan dua anak muda itu.

" UDAH DEH ! SAMA SAMA BAU TANAH NGGAK USAH SALING NGOLOK !" teriak Zhao yun udah rada nggak tahan dengan perkelahian antara kakek kakek bau tanah dan remaja remaja bau tanah itu bekelai saling olok gitu.

" EH ! LU JUGA KUDU DIEM ! UDAH MATI DENGAN CARA YANG GAK JELAS JUGA ! PAKE ACARA BAJU KEBESARAN LAGI !" teriak Souji yang langsung digampar ama Minato.

Zhao yun diem… diem… diem…, akhirnya Minato pun angkat bicara, " kalau begitu… Zhao yun ! lupakan saja apa yang Souji katakana.. eh, tunggu kenapa aku bisa tau namamu ?" kata Minato langsung sadar.

" karena arcana kalian bertiga itu sama… jadi kalian bisa ngobrol sama sama dikepala ! dengan kata lain kalian bisa telepati… dan lagi pula, Zhao yun kamu menjadi umur 17 tahun lagi karena kamu telah terkena Time Skip tapi, Time Skip tidak berefek ke Minato dan Souji ! walaupun begitu, jika Minato masuk kedalam Inferno…" jelas si Igor.

" Inferno ?" kata Minato kebingungan

" ya…. Itu adalah portal baru untuk kalian…, jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan 4 'ujian' disana, Zhao yun bisa kembali ke dunianya sendiri…" jelas Igor.

" tunggu sebentar ! sebenarnya, siapa yang membuat Portal ini ?" Tanya Zhao yun penasaran.

Igor hanya tersenyum saja, tangannya kemudian bergerak kearah Kiri dan langsung membuat tiga orang itu pingsan (woa…) dan mengembalikan mereka ke habitat mereka sendiri. Sementara itu, Velvet Slibing cuman ngeliat kakek kakek bau tanah itu dengan pandangan sweatdrop karena mereka nggak diperhatiin.

Pandangan Zhao yun gelap banget, dia nggak bisa melihat cahaya sedikitpun sampai, " Hey… HEY ! BANGUN JENDRAL ES TUKANG TIDUR !"

Dan kemudian 'PLAK' satu pukulan mengenai orang yang mengatai dia tukang tidur. Orang bertopi aneh itu kemudian terjatuh dan langsung K.O. seperti barusan ditabrak Kereta api, Zhao yun mencoba untuk sadar dari 'mimpi'-nya.

" hey, Zhao yun kau sudah bangun ?" panggil seseorang bernama…

" Minato ?"

" ah… kau sadar juga ya ? ayo bangun ! kita harus melewati gerbang itu !" kata Souji menunjuk sebuah pintu besar yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Minato pun membantu Zhao yun berdiri, sedangkan Fuuka mencoba membangunkan Junpei. Yousuke dan Chie cuman sweatdrop saja melihat kejadian yang berlangsung selama 2 menit itu. Ketika Junpei sudah bangun dia langsung menatap Zhao yun sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Fuuka.

" dia mengerikan.." bisik Junpei.

Fuuka hanya tertawa kecil dan bikin wajah Junpei merah. Sementara itu, Zhao yun yang masih kebingungan langsung mencoba bisa berbicara dengan Minato. Tapi, Minato kemudian memberi singal untuk berbicara jika sudah masuk kedalam pintu gerbang itu. Kemudian, kelompok anak muda itu masuk kedalam situ dan kemudian…

" WAH ! teman teman ! Minato dan yang lain sudah datang !" panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang yang elegant memanggil teman temannya yang duduk dengan cemas di ruang tamu sebuah hotel.

" MINATO !" teriak sebagian anak

" SOUJI !" teriak sebagian anak pula.

" Teman teman !" teriak sekelompok anak itu kecuali Zhao yun yang cuman geleng geleng kepala nggak ngerti dengan relation ship mereka.

Kemudian, Junpei dipukul Shinjiro karena mau meluk Metis. Chie langsung meluk Yukiko. Mata Zhao yun kemudian berpaling kea rah Souji yang kayanya malu malu ama seorang cowok yang bertopi, sementara Minato terlihat malu malu sama seorang cewek berambut pirang. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis yang nyaris mirip kaya Minato langsung menghampiri dia dari belakang…

" hey, namamu siapa ?" Tanya gadis bermata merah itu sambil senyum.

" huh ? aku Zhao yun… dan anda adalah ?"

" Minako arisato ! sepertinya kamu kenal dengan kakakku, dan belum lagi… jangan gunakan bahasa formal gitu ah ! lagi pula, pakaian mu menarik Juga habis Cosplay dari mana ?"

Kemudian hening, hening, hening, Minato kemudian dengan hormat menarik Zhao yun sama si Souji dan membawa dia kesebuah ruangan yang kosong tapi cuman ada kursi dan meja antik China yang belum di 'Grape grape' ama Amagi inn dan Zhao yun disuruh duduk disana. Sementara itu, diluar semuanya pada Minako pun mendekati Junpei dan menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada orang blo'on itu berserta Fuuka..

" aku rasa, kamu harus menganti penampilanmu ! dan juga namamu ! karena ini di JEPANG ! dan bukan di CHINA !" kata Souji sedikit menekan kalimat Negaranya.

" iya, Souji benar… aku takut kamu nanti dikira orang gila…lagi pula… sepertinya kamu juga harus masuk SEKOLAH !" kata Minato.

" APA ?" kata Zhao yun nggak ngerti dengan percakapan mereka.

" tapi Minato-sepai ! mendingan dia Home schooling aja ! coz' dia itu muka nya beda sendiri dan dia pasti nggak bakalan bisa bahasa jepang dengan lancer !" kata Souji ngasih ide.

" okeh, kalau begitu ! mendingan kamu Home schooling aja ! nanti aku bawain guru terbaik dari Gekkoukan hing !" kata Minato

" _moga moga itu guru kagak kaya Mokorin, the KING MORON and si Wali kelas sialan itu !_" pinta Souji dalam hati

" _moga moga itu guru kagak kaya Pang tong ama Zhuge Liang…_" pikir Zhao yun

" kalau begitu…"

Tak lama kemudian, Minato langsung membisiki Souji. Souji kemudian keluar sebentar mencari gunting dan ngambil seragam sekolah cadangan si Akihiko yang punya jadangan sebanyak 50 kaya celana boksernya *PLAK*. Ketika kembali si Souji langsung bawa lengkap buanget yang Minato minta dan tak lama kemudian..

" Hey… tunggu… apa yang kalian lakukan ! hey BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Semua yang mendengar teriakan itu, diluar langsung sweatdrop abis abisan karena baru pertama kali mendengar jeritan dari seorang cowok yang kelihatan 'Manly' itu.

Sementara itu, ketika kekacauan terjadi didunia asli tempat Amagi Inn, didalam dunia Inferno satu korban lagi akan segera muncul… di dalam hutan yang penuh api (AN : pryos) bersamaan dengan itu sesosok Macan muncul siap untuk membunuh mangsanya…

" Lu xun…"

**Bersambung…**

**Well, well… well, pasti hancur banget dah Zhao yun kalo umur 17 dan harus masuk sekolah JEPANG ! sementara dia itu CHINA ! kemudian, ayo kita ngeliat Personanya.**

**Long Wang**

**Arcana : Fool **

**Str : Ice (yaiyalah udah tipe es… bego banget sih ini Author *plak*), Light**

**Weak : Fire **

**Null : N/A**

**Okay, Long Wang adalah Dewa air di China yang kadang kadang kalo dia keluar dia bisa berwujud sebagai manusia yang baik hati pokoe perfect lah. Entah kenapa gua memilih ini karena air = ES ! YAY *PLAK*. Serta, Persona ini berbentuk ya… kaya mana jelasinnya ya ? dia itu kaya manusia tapi ada ES nya dan… dan… liat aja deh di FB gua ! malas menjelaskan gua =_=a. Jadi tolong, jangan sedikitpun marahin saya ! tapi salahin google yang nggak ngasih liat nama nama DEWA DEWI china secara lengkap *PLAK PLAK PLAK***


	4. What is Inferno ?

**Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi**

**The Maddens is still continue ! woho ! Zhao yun untuk pertama kalinya masuk sekolah enjoy…**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\; **

Yang hanya dilihat Zhao yun hanyalah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan. Tak lama kemudian dia mendapati dirinya sedang di kelilingi oleh tentara tentara Orochi yang ingin segera menghabisinya. Zhao yun sadar, apakah dia berada di tempat ini lagi ? tempat dimana dia kehilangan semuanya ?

Zhao yun berusaha mengakhiri mimpi buruk itu dia berusaha berteriak jika dia harus bangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Ia pasrah, dia pun menyerah dia jatuh ketanah beraharap dia telah dihabisi secepat mungkin karena gagal melindungi tuannya dan teman temannya yang lain. tetapi tiba tiba saja sebuah tangan seseorang mengulurkan tangannya…

" Zhao yun… aku akan membantumu…"

" SIAPA KAU ???" teriak Zhao yun yang bangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Disampingnya Minako terkaget kaget melihat Zhao yun yang pake acara teriak segala pas bangun. Zhao yun yang sadar langsung kaget soalnya, ADA CEWEK DIKAMARNYA !, " ah… Minako…"

" maaf… tadi aku berniat membangunkanmu dari luar ! eh ternyata pintunya nggak dikunci ! jadi aku masuk dan membangunkanmu,. ngomong ngomong, kakakku dan Souji mau bicara dengan mu di café hotel Amagi dibawah… er…. Oh ya, kakakku membelikan kemeja, dan celana ini untukmu… pakai saja ! aku keluar dulu !" kata Minako berjalan keluar dengan wajah super merah.

Zhao yun cuman diem diem aja, dia langsung garuk garuk palanya yang udah rambutnya udah dirapiin ama si Minato. Tapi untung bukan EMO HAIR CUT ! malah kaya Yukimura dikit aja. Dengan segera, Zhao yun langsung ganti baju dan turun kebawah dimana Souji dan Minato lagi duduk duduk di café…

" oh, souji… Minato.. pagi…"

" pagi !" sapa Minato dan Souji.

" ada apa ?"

" kata adikku kamu ngigau ya ? soal apa ?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Zhao yun diam, dia tidak mau sedikitpun membicarakan soal masa lalunya saat dia kehilangan semuanya karena ulah si ular berbisa Orochi. Zhao yun cuman masang wajah seolah olah mencari alas an yang tepat agar bisa membicarakan yang lain. Minato yang tau langsung menepuk bahu Zhao yun dan tersenyum.

" jika kamu nggak mau bicarakan nggak apa apa !" kata Minato sambil senyum.

" lagi pula, ternyata kamu cocok juga ya pake itu baju !" kata Souji

" hah ? kenapa emang ?"

" soalnya itu baju dipilihin dan dibeliin ama Minako ! kusus buat loe…"

Zhao yun diem, ini baru pertama kalinya seorang cewek perhatian banget ama dia. Ampe dibeliin baju segala lagi. Tiba tiba aja Minato ngebrak meja dan langsung ngomong, " okay, kata Fuuka Inferno itu adalah portal larat yang menggabungkan dunia kita berdua…"

" maksudnya ?"

" Inferno itu adalah dunia yang usil banget soal waktu, dengan kata lain, dunia Inferno itu bukan seperti dunia ini ! Inferno hanyalah dunia bayangan dari sisi gelap kita semua !" jelas si Minato.

" maksudnya… kaya Mayonaka tipi gitu ?" tanya Souji

" hah ?"

" er. Mayonaka tipi itu adalah dunia dimana pada jam 12 malam kamu akan menonton acara, nah acara didalam tv itu pasti adalah 'soulmate' alias sifat sebenarnya kita ! jika kita tidak menerima mereka, mereka akan ngamuk dan berubah jadi Shadows seperti er… kasusnya Zhao yun…" kata Souji sok bijak banget menjelaskan.

" maksudnya, menolak bagaimana ? apakah maksudmu seperti tidak menerima soal keadaannya begitu ?" tanya Zhao yun otaknya baru jalan.

" ya kaya gitu dah ! "

" oh, begitu… mungkin Inferno itu kaya Mayonaka Tipi… tapi, entah kenapa Inferno mirip dengan Tartarus ?" kata Minato sambil meraba raba jengot palsu yang tiba tiba muncul.

" hah ? tempat butun apaan tuh ?" tanya Souji (AN: butun itu artinya kuno kalo di tarakan)

" oh.. itu kaya menara gitu, tempatnya selalu berubah rubah setiap keluar… ! trus itu tempat keluar pada jam 12 malem ! ya kaya Mayonaka tipi dikit sih tapi yang ini lebih parah soalnya kita bisa kesesat ! kalo sejam kita disitu berarti SEMINGGU disini !"

" oh…"

" jadi kesimpulannya, Inferno itu gabungan dari Mayonaka tipi dan Tartarus ? hmm… " kata Zhao yun mencoba menyimpulkan.

" kayanya sih gitu !"

" kurang ! " kata Aegis yang tiba tiba dateng dan duduk di samping Minato.

" heh ?"

" kata Junpei-san, Inferno itu ada sebuah gerbang dilantai setelah menghabisi shadows kan ? itu mirip seperti Abys of time…" kata Aegis menjelaskan.

" apaan tuh ?"

" ketika Minato-san menghilang dilaut kamu melakukan pencarian disana ! dan ketika itu kami kena Abys of time… disitu satu hari itu akan sama seperti hari hari berikutnya ! dan kami harus menghentikannya dengan melawan Erberus !"

" oh,…"

" jadi… Inferno itu gabungan dari tiga tempat ? "

" mungkin saja begitu…"

" hm… it's not make Sense…" kata Naoto yang tiba tiba nongol disitu.

" Naoto ? bukannya loe pergi kepante ama anak anak lain ?"

" nggak… aku nggak mau ikut ama Rise yang kegenitan itu !"

" oh,"

" menurutku Zhao yun ada benar nya juga ! jangan jangan Inferno adalah gabungan dari Tartarus dari segi tempat dan cara mereka 'beroprasi' lalu Mayonaka TV dari cara musuh musuh bangkit dan mengganas dan juga abys of time yang memberikan sebuah 'bonus' ketika kita selesai menghabisi musuh tersebut !" kata Naoto menyambung semuanya.

" jadi Inferno itu, gabungan dari tiga tempat ?" tanya Zhao yun

" yep…"

" ada satu pertanyaan !" kata Zhao yun

" ya apa itu ?"

" bagaimana cara kita tau kapan 'ujian' itu dimulai ? kan kita harus menyelesaikan 4 ujian…! Belum lagi ujian itu mungkin harus melawan musuh yang hampir sama dengan 'sisi-diriku-yang-jahat' ! jika monster itu menghabisi orang yang bernasib sepertiku bagaimana ? " tanya Zhao yun…

Langsung, pertanyaan itu langsung nancep dikepala empat orang lainnya semuanya langsung mikir, " iya… misteri…misteri hm…"

Tiba tiba aja di batin Zhao yun, Souji dan Minato kedengaran suara, " _wkwkwkwkwkw… anak anakku yang ganteng ganteng, caranya sangat mudah… tonton… KACA LO DIRI BEGO PAS JAM 12 MALEM ! gitu aja kok repot ! kalian bertiga ini goblok ! goblok ! GOBLOK !_ " Tiga orang itu sweatdrop…

**Bersambung **

**Kurang jelas dengan Inferno ?? wkwkwkkww**


	5. A Hurting Past For Gendral

**Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi**

**Oye Oye Oye (nggak tau mo ngomong apa) **

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\; **

Zhao yun membuka matanya, dia sadar kalo sekarang dia ada di Velvet Room. Dia emang duduk ditengah sementara Souji dan Minato ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Igor lagi asik asik ngolesin pons (pelesetan dari salah satu produk kecantikan inde –alah-) langsung menyembunyikan pons itu dengan cara melemparkannya kewajah Theo.

" HEY !" gerutu Theo

" selamat datang anak anak ku yang ganteng ganteng…"

" kami bukan anak anakmu…"

" terserah lah, ngomong ngomong kalian ingin tau cara masuk ke Inferno ?"

" nggak…" jawab tiga cowok itu enteng dan membuang muka mereka.

" dasar anak anak kurang AJAR ! awas kalian ya ! gua cuman ngasih tau… pintu kalian adalah tempat dimana kalian bisa melihat diri kalian yang tidak nyata… dan dipintu itu juga kalian akan bertemu dengan korban korban akibat 'ulah' orang lain pada jam 12 malam… kalau begitu selamat tinggal anak anakku yang ganteng dan BRENSEK !"

Setelah Igor 'menendang' mereka bertiga, mungkin hanya Zhao yun yang belum 'ketendang' dari mimpi anehnya. Kenapa ? awalnya Zhao yun melihat ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan warna biru. Tiba tiba aja, Sekarang Zhao yun berada di sebuah taman bunga… dia berdiri ditengah tengah taman bunga. Dia sadar, kalo dibelakangnya ada seorang anak perempuan.

" jadi…"

" kau… bisa kah sekarang kau beritau namamu ?" tanya Zhao yun.

" hahahha… kamu penasaran dengan namaku ya ?" tanya gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

" tentu… aku memimpikanmu belakangan ini… apakah… kau ini…"

" namaku itu, Glace…."

"Gla…."

SHINGGGGGGG…

Cahaya pun menyilaukan mata Zhao yun, ketika Zhao yun membuka matanya dia udah sadar kalau dia sekarang berada di salah satu kamar hotel Amagi. Ketika itu pas jam 12 malem, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melihat kaca yang ada di kamarnya. Pas dia memperhatikan kaca itu, betapa terkejutnya dia… dia melihat seorang anak cewek (AHWAHAHAHAHHAA) yang pake baju serba merah ! disekelilingnya hanya ada api. Sementara itu, bayangan dari anak perempuan yang kelihatan kaya laki laki itu adalah singa…..

" Zhou Yu ?… ato Sun Quan ??? ato jangan jangan Ling Tong ? ah… tidak tidak… Sun Ce ? alah, ngaco gua ! ini orang pasti cewek ! mungkin, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao…. Ato Sun Shang Xiang ???" Zhao yun mencoba meneliti figure itu lebih dalam… lebih dalam lagi… dan kemudian dia menemukan kenyataan yang pahit amit amit jabang bayi…, " Yaelah… ternyata Lu Xun…"

Keesokan harinya SIT (special investigation team) dan SEES bikin rapat, dan tentu aja main focus mereka adalah 'siapa korban Shadows berikutnya !'.

" okay, tadi malam kita semua pasti liat di kaca itu seorang anak CEWEK…" kata Yousuke sambil mukul meja dan langsung dapet gamparan Zhao yun.

" NGACO LOE ! ITU ANAK COWOK !"

" hah ? masa ? tapi kok postur dan wajahnya itu baby Face banget…" kata Rise sok sok imut dan dapet tatapan Sweatdrop Zhao yun.

" itu COWOK, bukan CEWEK ! namanya itu Lu Xun ! style namenya itu Boyan, strategis dari Wu yang…"

" …yeah yeah… we know, mengalahkan Liu Bei dengan taktik apinya, dan akhirnya menikah dengan anak Sun Ce… hm… quite interesting !" kata Yousuke

PLAK ! satu tamparan mengenai wajah Yousuke yang entah kenapa menjadi pelampiasan si Zhao yun hari ini. Minato yang ngeliat kejadian itu mah cuman sweatdrop sweatdrop aja.

" baiklah… Mitsuru-senpai, bisa kah aku meminta bantuan ? "

" ya tentu saja ! apa yang kau perlukan Minato ?"

" aku khawatir dengan kondisi Iwatodai, aku takut jika portal Inferno juga ada disana belum lagi waktu liburan kita kan cuman sampai besok jadi…"

" kamu menginginkan kita melakukan taktik 'berpencar' begitu ? hm… menarik…" kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum dan menerima ide Minato yang belum sempat terucap dari pemuda berambut biru itu.

" er… Mitsuru-senpai, aku sudah bicara dengan teman temanku juga, bisa kah kau mengajak sebagian dari mereka untuk menjaga Iwatodai ? karena aku takut jika penjaga disini tidak setara dengan di Iwatodai.." kata Souji masang wajah serius.

" baiklah…, kalau begitu… kalau begitu aku memilih Rise, Kanji dan Kuma untuk pergi ke iwatodai… dan untuk team SEES aku ingin Aegis, Minato, Fuuka, Junpei dan Akihiko aku ingin kalian tetap disini…"

" tapi Mitsuru !"

" Akihiko, kau ingin dieksekusi ?" tanya Mitsuru dengan pelototan esnya.

" okay… aku mengerti…. aku mengerti…"

" baiklah… Rise, Kanji, Kuma aku ingin kalian besok bersiap siap !"

" tapi senpai bagaimana dengan sekolah kami ?" tanya Kanji

" tenang, aku bisa mengurusinya ! kalian bertiga akan pindah ke Gekkoukan Hing !" ujiar mitsuru yang langsung pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan anak anak yang bakalan kembali ke Iwatodai.

" jadi…" kata Chie

" apakah, kita harus menjelajah ke Inferno sekarang ? maksudku… di 'dunia' Zhao yun kan pintu 'bonus'nya kan belum terbuka…" kata Fuuka

" hah ? jadi pintu yang itu…"

" iya itu mungkin pintu bonus juga, tapi pintu yang kami lihat waktu itu ada dua…" jelas si Minato.

" oh, kalau begitu baiklah… kapan kita pergi ?" tanya Zhao yun.

" Sekarang…"

NGIK…. NGIK… NGIK…., " TAPI AKU BELUM PUNYA SENJATA !" teriak Zhao yun diruang rapat itu.

" tenang ! aku sudah membelikan mu satu !" kata Yukiko sambil menunjuk sebuah tombak.

" tenang saja ! Tombak ini adalah kualitas terbaik dari keluarga Santonaka !" kata Chie (AN : gua membayangkan jika keluarga Chie adalah keluarga yang suka banget membuat alat alat perang ! soalnya Chie itu tomboy sih wkkwkwkw)

" oh…"

" baiklah ! ayo kita semua pergi kesitu !" kata Akihiko semangat

" tapi tunggu !" kata Aegis

" hah napa Ai-chan ?" tanya Junpei dengan masang wajah Blo'on.

" gimana kita masuk kedunia Inferno ? kan kaca di sini semuanya kecil kecil…"

Semuanya diem, tenyata Aegis bener juga. Kaca disini semuanya itu ukurannya kecil kecil. Mana muat buat badan mereka. Tiba tiba Yousuke ada ide kalau bukan…

" selamat datang di JUNES DEPARTEMEN STORE !" teriak Yousuke.

Mereka sekarang berada di toko kaca yang masih belum buka. Disitu ada kaca yang super besar dan cocok buat mereka semua.

" entah kenapa aku jadi inget kejadian itu !" kata Chie.

" ho'oh.."

" alah ! yang penting kita ke Inferno… jadi, siapa yang tau gimana cara masuk ke inferno ?"

Semuanya diem, mereka nggak tau cara masuk ke Inferno itu kaya gimana. Tiba tiba aja di kepala Zhao yun ada suara anak cewek yang familiar diotaknya, " _Zhao yun, sentuh saja kaca itu… hanya kamu yang bisa membuka kunci di kaca kaca tersebut… maka dari itu, jauhkan tanganmu dari kaca okay ?_"

" coba… biar aku yang menyentuh kaca ini duluan…" kata Zhao yun

" Zhao yun loe yakin !"

" yakin banget,…"

Ketika Zhao yun menyentuh kaca itu, tiba tiba aja cahaya pun keluar dari kaca itu. Semua orang hanya diam dan takjub melihat cahaya itu. Setelah cahaya itu pudar, mereka sekarang berada di depan gerbang istanah Es 'other Zhao yun' dan memulai perjalan mereka untuk mencapai pintu itu.

**Bersambung**

**Fang Fang : Alah, Sceen Zhao yun ketemu ama Glace (bahasa Prancis dari Es) nyontek dari Final Fantasy 7 !**

**Zhao yun : eh kampret !**

**Fang Fang : apa nyet ?**

**Zhao yun : loe mau apa gua ?**

**Fang Fang : NYIKSA LOE ! **


	6. A Hurting Past For Gendral part 2

**Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi**

**Ayo kita lihat bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk mencapai pintu abal itu ! wkwwkkwkwkw dan oh ya Tagline bakalan keluar jika mereka mo buka pintu bonus di cerita ini ! dan kebanyakan Tagline gua ambil dari Final Fantasy ato game dari Square enix dan Dead Fantasy ? kenapa ? soalnya cuman mereka yang punya Tagline yang menyentuh *dihajar game deplomer lain***

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\; **

**Tagline : **_**Why am I here ?Because… I trust her… and because…**__**you remind me of someone…. That I said goodbye to… ~Dead Fantasy IV **_

Ketika itu Minako masuk kedalam kamar Mitsuru dengan wajah sedih, " mitsuru senpai, bisakah aku tidak ikut kalian ke Iwatodai besok ?"

" maksudmu ? "

" salah satu dari orang itu, mengingatkan aku kepada seseorang yang berjanji denganku, seseorang yang selalu melindungiku sejak dulu…"

**~In Inferno~**

"Hatchin!"

" napa loe Yun ?" tanya Junpei jadi SKSD sekali

" nggak apa apa, aku ngerasa ada yang ngomongin gua !" kata Zhao yun yang ternyata nyadar kalo si Minako lagi ngomongin dia diluar sana.

" oh, gua kira loe ke…. Di…. Ngi…"

" ngaco lo ! element gua itu ES ! kalo gua kedinginan apa kata dunia ???" potong Zhao yun sebelum Junpei menghabisi kalimatnya.

Sekelompok anak anak gokil itu kemudian masuk kedalam istanah yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Untung beberapa lantai tidak menunjukan tanda tanda akan ada shadows yang kuat. Tidak sampai mereka ada di depan pintu yang kalo dibuka pasti ke Flashback ama kejadian pas melawan boss si Zhao yun waktu itu.

" hati hati, sebentar lagi ada Shadows yang akan menyerang kita !" ujiar Fuuka

Belum apa apa, pas pas Fuuka ngeluarin Juno… pintu itu tiba tiba 'meledak' sendiri dan keluarlah Monster yang sebesar Erebus (thanks ! HIkaRInoTsuBU ! ). Jika kita bertanya soal body monter ini mungkin sedikit mirip dengan monster yang ada di DW Strikeforce yang pas di misi Dead…Dragon ?? (liat di Youtube buat liat bentuknya).

" _itukan ???_"

" _ada apa Zhao yun, mengingat masa lalu mu ?_" dan sekali lagi, tiba tiba Zhao yun mendapati dirinya ada ditaman bunga yang dimimpinya tadi pagi.

Masih dengan keadaan yang sama, dia berdiri ditengah taman bunga itu ditemani dengan anak perempuan bernama Glace. Zhao yun bingung kok bisa bisanya dia nyasar kesini ?? padahal dia tadi ada di Infern…

" kamu penasaran kenapa kamu berada di sini ya ?" tanya Glace

" tentu saja, kamu yang memanggilku kemari ya ?"

" bukan aku… tapi kamu sendirikan ?"

" hah ?"

" HEY ZHAO YUN AWAS !" teriak Chie yang langsung sukses membangunkan Zhao yun dari 'mimpi'-nya disiang bolong.

Zhao yun langsung menghindar, Junpei langsung menggunakan 'kesempatan-yang-nggak-tau-beneran-kesempatan-itu' untuk mengeluarkan personanya yang langsung menyerang Shadows jumbo ini. Akihiko langsung mengeluarkan Caesar dan langsung mengeluarkan skill Zio yang dipadukan dengan serangan tinju miliknya. Dua serangan dari dua orang itu memang terkena tapi Shadows itu memang masih belum belum menunjukan tanda tanda menyerah (yaeyalah).

" Cih, apakah dia bermain main denganku ?" gerutu Akihiko.

" Athena !" teriak Aegis yang langsung melompat menghindari serangan dari naga itu dan langsung 'naik' dari atas buntut naga hijau itu dan menyerang (ato bisa dibilang menusuk) buntut naga itu dengan tombak Athena bersamaan dengan tembakan Aegis kale.

"Bagus Aegis Senpai !" teriak Naoto,

" MY TURN !" teriak Yousuke.

Belum lagi si Yousuke mau action si Fuuka udah teriak, " JANGAN PAKE SKILL ANGIN !"

BLENG ! Yousuke langsung nggak jadi ngeluarin personanya dan mundur doang. Akhirnya giliran si Chie dan Yukiko buat nyerang dua sahabat itu kemudian dibantu dengan Naoto yang kebetulan lagi napsu menyerang ini monster.

" WAH POWER PUFF GIRL MO BERAKSI !" teriak Yousuke dan 'PLAK' dapet tamparan dari si Chie yang kebetulan deket ama si Yousuke.

Memang sih, olokan mereka bertiga itu Power puff girl soalnya… Blosom = Yukiko (sama sama merah) , Buttercup = Chie (sama sama hijau) dan Bubble=Naoto (sama sama Biru). Tiga cewek itu langsung manggil persona masing masing dan menyerang sang monster dengan skill mereka sampai memutuskan ekor sang naga ampe sempoyongan gitu . Setelah itu, giliran Souji yang menyerang. Souji menggunakan skill Izanagi untuk mengimprove Pedangnya (kaya Devil Summoner gitu ! kan Raidou kaya gitu wkwkwk). Kemudian Souji maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh sang naga bersamaan dengan itu petir besar langsung muncul dan mengenai sang naga.

" oh Souji senpai, kau sungguh keren !" kata Naoto tersipu malu (alah)

" aku nggak bakalan kalah !" kata Minato,

Minato langsung memanggil personanya, aura kegelapan bersamaan dengan api pun terasa dari Minato. Setelah Personanya menggunakan skill api, Minato kemudian menyerang sang Naga aneh bin ajaib itu dengan satu tebasanlangsung membuat tubuh sang naga hancur terbelah dua. Tanpa pikir panjang, Zhao yun tau kalo Minato sengaja menyisahkan sisa terakhir untuknya. Zhao yun kemudian mengeluarkan Wong Lang dan 'SMACK !' satu hantaman dari spear bersamaan dengan balok es dari Wong Lang langsung menghabisi sang target (alah).

" Musuhnya sudah mati ! well done everyone !"

" HELL YEAH !" teriak Chie dan Yousuke sama sama.

" hey, hey… ngomong ngomong bagaimana dengan pintunya ?" tanya Junpei

" ah… itu dia…" kata Akihiko menunjuk pintu yang beda dari pintu pintu lainnya, pintunya itu seperti terbuat dari kaca. Sangat cantik dan sangat bernilai seni (kok gua jadi kedengaran kaya….pak Kurni disekolah ya ? O.o)

" hey, zhao yun-senpai ! kami nggak tau cara membukanya !" teriak Yukiko

" hah ? aku juga ngg…"

" _sentuh saja Zhao yun, sentuh saja_…"

" okay…Glace…"

" apa ???" teriak Souji yang udah nonggol disebelah pintu gila itu dan entah dari mana bisa denger si Zhao yun ngomog pas dikejauhan jauh banget.

" tidak apa apa ! sini ! biar aku buka…" teriak Zhao yun.

Zhao yun mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke gembok pintu itu, gemboknya terbuka dan SHINGGGGG Cahaya dari gigi Junpei pun bersinar *PLAK* maksud saya dari dalem pintu itu pun menyinari pandangan anak anak itu.

**~???/??/??~**

" _dimana aku ?... tempat apa ini ?... apa yang telah aku lakukan ?_"

Zhao yun masih tak percaya, dia sekarang sudah kehilangan semuanya. Tuannya, negrinya, kepecayaannya, tujuan dia hidup dan juga 'dia'. Dia gagal, dia merasa malu dan tidak berguna lagi didunia ini. Dia tidak bisa memenuhi sumpahnya sebagai Jendral, ataupun melindungi orang orang dia sayangi.

Dia sekarang berada di salah satu tahanan Orochi, dia tau jika sebentar lagi Orochi akan datang dan mengeksekusinya. Zhao yun hanya diam diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan dia berkali kali bendesah, " aku gagal…, aku sudah kehilangan semuanya ! untuk apa lagi aku hidup lama toh kau sudah kehilangan semuanya, kan ?"

Zhao yun sudah siap untuk mati sekarang, dia tinggal menunggu saja hitungan detik sampai Orochi datang ke selnya dan menghukumnya. Zhao yun tiba tiba teringat dengan kenangan kenangannya dulu sebelum mimpi buruknya terjadi. Zhao yun tiba tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak asing baginya, tentu saja langkah kaki itu milik Orochi yang datang untuk menghabisinya. Ketika Orochi sampai, Orochi hanya tersenyum melihat penderitaan Zhao yun. Zhao yun hanya menutup matanya ketika Orochi mulai mengayunkan senjatanya kearahnya… tetapi… tiba tiba aja cahaya menyinari ruangan itu dan nyaris membutakan tentara Orochi… sebelum itu, (mungkin bagi mata penonton yang jeli-alah-) sesosok manusia keluar dari tubuh Zhao yun…

**Back to reality (nyontek Fes abis) **

" _tadi itu !?_" kata Minato dalam hatinya ketika melihat 'sosok' yang terakhir.

" tadi itu loe Zhao yun?" tanya Junpei

" itu monster bontet siapa ? " (ps Bontet itu artinya aneh di tarakan) tanya yousuke

" itu aku, monster itu namanya Orochi, kejadian itu saat Orochi menggabungkan Jepang dan China tanpa sebab…. Di saat itu aku kehilangan semuanya…. Disaat aku kehilangan tuanku, negriku, kepercayaan ku, tujuanku hidup dan…. Dia…."

**~Amagi inn~**

" …saat itu, aku berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin untuk melihat keadaannya, tetapi ketika aku sampai… semuanya sudah terlambat ! dia sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa karena…"

**~Inferno~**

" …tentara tentara sialan itu, aku gagal melindungi dia… padahal, hari itu… adalah hari yang sangat special untuknya dan untukku… hari itu sebenarnya hari dimana aku dan dia akan merayakan…"

**~Amagi inn~**

" …ulang tahun kami yang tanggal sama, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kado special untuknya tapi…."

**~Inferno~**

" … mimpi buruk itu datang, dan dia… dia… dia_ hilang_…" kata Zhao yun mengakhiri cerita

" oh…,"

" dan aku tidak ingin membicarakan kejadia itu lagi…" ujiar Zhao yun yang langsung pergi menuju pintu yang pernah membawa mereka kembali ke hotel.

Sementara itu batin Minato pun bertanya tanya, apakah dia hanya ato memang iya kalau dia tadi melihat bayangan yang aneh… seperti sesosok manusia ! ah, entahlah siapa ! mungkin Cuma perasaannya

**~Amagi inn~**

" jadi begitu, baiklah… Minako aku mengijinkanmu tinggal disini… lindungi dia okey ?"

" iya baik…"

**Bersambung**

**WAH !!!! gua minta bantuan kepada anda yang Fans ama SSTI Warrior Orochi style ! gau stuck ! please ! please ! TINGGAL tiga chap lagi !!! minta SARAN !!!**


	7. what is Persona ?

**Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi**

**The Beginning of Lu Xun investigation WAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ! becanda gua… *SMACKED* entah kenapa belakangan ini otakku makin –Bleng- ! dan kabar bahagia bagi anda yang sangat pengemar Villa Vanilla ! bakalan di update sebentar lagi HAHAHHAHAHAA *PLAK* dan juga, gua menganti style rambut si Zhao yun karena gua udah dapet gambar-rambut-sembilan-belas-tahunnya ada di FB gua ! **

**Warrning : ini cerita jauh banget dari sejarah yang asli ! apalagi, jalan ceritanya ! GEBLEK BANGET ! dan jangan lupa Abal, gaje, dll NGARANG pula ! just enjoy the madness !**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

" ah, mereka kembali !" kata Shinjiro

" hay !"

" jadi bagaimana ? kalian mo pulang sekarang ? eh, minako kamu nggak siap siap ?" tanya Minato

" nggak kak ! aku tetap disini… eh Zhao yun-senpai kenapa?"

" tidak tidak ! aku ingin istirahat !" kata Zhao yun yang langsung kembali kekamarnya.

" oh okay…"

" baiklah… kami pergi sekarang ! mungkin kami akan kembali setelah tempat bernama Inferno itu lenyap " kata Mitsuru

" baik aku mengandalkan mu Senpai !" kata Minato

" iya… oh ya lagi pula, jalan masuk ke Inferno itu dimana ?"

" cermin…"

" baiklah… sampai jumpa"

Setelah Mitsuru dengan rombongan melancong pergi, semuanya langsung cari kesibukan. Sementara Zhao yun lagi 'istirahat' Minato langsung manggil Souji buat bicara berdua saja di kamarnya.

" souji !" kata Minato membuka topic sambil duduk di kasurnya

" ada apa senpai ?" tanya Souji

" sepertinya ada sesuatu yang misterius dari Zhao yun…"

" maksud loe ?"

" pas kita sedang melihat masa lalunya, aku tiba tiba melihat ada dua orang yang keluar dari tubuhnya Zhao yun…"

" hah? Masa ? "

" sumpah ! suer ! ampe hidung igor pendek deh ! gua ngeliat ada dua orang, satu cewek satu cowok ! yang cewek bertampang manis dan yang cowok punya tampang gagah! Aku penasaran ! mereka berdua itu apa…"

" mungkin, mereka itu adalah perwujutan perasaan Zhao yun yang asli !" kata Souji berspekulasi ria

" HAH ???"

" maksudnya gini, kaya shadow nya si Zhao yun gitu, tapi yang ini beda ! mungkin yang ini kaya 'guardian'nya si Zhao yun ! kaya persona gitu ! ato lebih lagi !" kata Souji

" ow… lagi pula, Souji, gua laper…"

" Makan sana !"

" gua males makanan disini ! makanannya killer semua !" kata Minato

" jangan bilang kalo yang kadang kadang nganterin makanan ke kalian itu Yukiko, Chie, Rise ama Naoto ya ?"

" mereka yang nganterin! Emangnya kenapa ?"

" MEREKA ITU NGGAK BISA_ masak_…" kata Souji yang neken dan ngomong pelan pelan ketika ngomong kalimat masaknya

" PANTESAN MAKANANNYA MEMATIKAN BANGET !" teriak Minato, " eh, kita cari makanan yuk ! sekalian ajak si Zhao yun !"

" kalo dia lagi nggak tidur ! diakan lagi istirahat !" kata Souji

" jiah, palingan dia cuman duduk duduk dikamarnya ! mendingan ayo kita aja dia, sekalian biar dia nggak kesesat di Inaba…"

" okeh lah… terserah senpai !"

Dua orang itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar Zhao yun, ketika sampai ketika Minato mau buka kamarnya si Zhao yun. Zhao yun udah ngebuka pintu kamarnya duluan, " eh, Minato… Souji… ada apa ?"

" kami mo makan diluar ! loe ikut nggak ?" ajak Minato

" dimana ? kebetulan aku juga bosen disini " kata Zhao yun

" di Junes Food court ! lumayan kalo ada Yousuke mungkin kita dapet diskon !" jawab Souji

" oke lah kalau begitu, kita pergi kesitu… ngomong ngomong….."

" ya ?"

" nggak jadi…. ayo"

Akhirnya tiga orang itu langsung jalan pergi ke Junes, ditengah perjalanan para anak anak ABG mulai melirik Zhao yun dan Minato. Mereka yang nggak sadar terus terusan aja ngobrol soal inferno dan segala macam. Ketika sampai di Junes, Souji pergi sebentar memesan beberapa makanan. Sementara Minato dan Zhao yun lagi asik ngobrol…

" eh Minato, aku mau tanya…"

" ya ?"

" persona itu sebenarnya apa ?" tanya Zhao yun

Minato menarik napasnya sebentar dan langsung memasang wajah serius, " Persona itu, adalah sisi lain kita… perasaan sebenarnya kita, topeng kita… pada dasarnya Persona dan Shadows itu sama, bedanya… Persona bisa kita kendalikan, tapi…. Persona itu bisa saja hilang dari kendali kita dan berubah menjadi… ya kau tau…"

" shadows kan ?"

" ya, aku pernah bertemu dengan orang orang itu…. Orang orang yang kehilangan kendali persona mereka, orang orang yang mencoba mengendalikan persona mereka dengan supersant… narkoba untuk penguna persona…"

" apa Narkoba ? apa itu ??"

" ow… aku lupa, kau tidak tau narkoba… kan ? pokoknya Narkoba itu obat obatan yang bikin kamu gila dan ketagihan, pokoknya bikin kamu rusak deh…" kata Minato.

" oh, aku harus mencatatnya !" kata Zhao yun yang langsung ngeluarin buku kecil dan mencatat penjelasan itu.

Minato shock, sejak kapan Zhao yun punya buku kecil kaya gitu ? kapan dia beli buku itu ? akhirnya Minato tanya, " itu buku dari mana ?"

" oh, ini dari adikmu, Minako…. Dia memberikan ini untukku ! aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia bilang buku ini berguna untukku jika menemukan hal hal baru !" jawab Zhao yun.

" APA ??? SUMPAH LOE ???"

" yo, makanannya udah dateng ! tiga es teh, dan tiga wafel rasa Coklat, Vanilla dan Blueberry… Minato-senpai kamu kenapa ?"

" aku nggak apa apa…. Cuman… shock….berikan Wafelku" Kata Minato tergagap gagap dan hampir pingsan.

" okay, hey Zhao yun… sejak kapan kamu dapet buku kecil itu ?" tanya Souji

" dari Minako…"

" ow, gitu ya… ngomong ngomong, besok aku udah masuk sekolah…! Jadi aku nggak bisa nemenin kalian kalau mau jalan jalan di inaba pas pagi pagi, cuman bisa siang dan sore…" kata Souji

" ah, gitu ya ? kalau gitu nanti kamu ngajak kami jalan jalan pas sore ya ?"

" yep, eh Minato-senpai kenapa ?"

" nggak apa apa…."

" okay, selamat makan !"

**Bersambung**

**Nggak ad aide lain, nulis sembarang aja AHAHAHHAHAH**


	8. Strategis of Fire

**Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi**

**Enjoy… (kehabisan kalimat karena udah terkapar disudut rumah soalnya bentar lagi UANS) **

**Warrning : ini cerita jauh banget dari sejarah yang asli ! apalagi, jalan ceritanya ! GEBLEK BANGET ! dan jangan lupa Abal, gaje, dll NGARANG pula ! just enjoy the madness !**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Zhao yun duduk duduk di kamarnya sambil melihat pemandangan luar lewat jendela nggak kaya anak anak lainnya, Minato ama Aegis belanja di Junes sama si Minako, Fuuka ama Junpei dan Akihiko lagi asik jalan jalan di pusat pertokoan inaba. Sementara Souji dkk lagi sekolah. Hanya dia aja yang nggak mau kemana mana, dia cuman bengong didalam kamarnya. Pandangan Zhao yun kecermin tiba tiba tergangu lagi.

Dia sadar kalau dia sekarang berada di sebuah taman bunga itu lagi, walaupun si Zhao yun udah bosan dengan pandangan itu (padahal ini kunjungannya yang ketiga kalinya dan mungkin para pembaca juga pada bosen ketempat ini) Zhao yun tetep aja mo ada di dunia itu. Kenap a? karena dia penasaran dengan Glace…

" Glace… sebenarnya kamu itu siapa ??" tanya Zhao yun

" butuhkah aku menjawabnya ? Zilong ??"

" dari mana kamu tau nama…"

" hahahha… Zilong, kamu tau kenapa ??? apakah kamu ingin tau jawabannya ???"

" tentu saja ! aku ingin tau, kamu ini siapa ? kamu tiba tiba datang ke'dunia'ku… kamu selalu saja bilang soal hal hal yang tidak aku mengerti…. Glace, apakah kamu itu 'dia'…"

Glace kemudian hanya memberikan senyuman, perlahan lahan dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, " menurutmu, apakah aku itu dia…?"

"….aku juga tidak tau, apakah… pertanyaan ku soal dirimu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak boleh kau jawab ?"

Glace memberikan tawa kecil, ia kemudian mengengam tangan Zhao yun dan berkata, " kamu akan mengetahui semuanya setelah empat ujian itu selesai.."

Setelah perbincangan itu selesai, pandangan Zhao yun kembali lagi. Dia berada di kamarnya lagi, Zhao yun kemudian kembali focus melihat keluar jendela ketika itu ada Minako sedang melihat kearahnya dan sadar kalo dia sedang memandangi dirinya. Minako kemudian melambaikan tangan ke Zhao yun dan Zhao yun pun membalas lambayan tangan itu. Minako kemudian memperlihatkan belanjaannya, dan Zhao yun tau apa yang bakalan Minako lakukan.

" ini dia untukmu !" kata Minako memberikan dua belanjaan kusus buat Zhao yun pas mereka ketemuan di loby hotel

" apa sebanyak ini ???"

" banyak ?? ini sedikit kok ! "

" tapi Minako, apa kamu tidak membuang buang uangmu hanya untuk barang barang seperti ini ???"

" huh ? tidak kok hahhahaha…"

" dia dari tadi mencarikan benda benda yang bagus untukmu loh Zhao yun !" goda Minato dan membuat Minako jadi marah dan Zhao yun shock/bingung.

" KAKAK !" teriak Minako sambil menginjak kaki Minato

" ow, iya iya Minako…. Maaf… maaf…"

" kakak jahat !"

" oh hi teman teman, kalian sudah kembali duluan ya ?" sapa akihiko yang kembali kehotel sama Fuuka dan Junpei.

" hi ! oh ya, aku rasa hari ini kita bisa mengunjungi Inferno…" kata Junpei

" heh ? nggak nunggu anak anak itu dulu ?" tanya Zhao yun

" er… gimana kalo salah satu nunggu disini ? Minako kamu…"

" aku ikut !"

" tapi kamu belum punya senjata ! kamu tunggu disini !" perintah Minato

" tapi…"

" tidak ada tapi tapi ! pokoknya tunggu disini !"

" iya, kamu belum punya senjata Minako… ! nanti kamu terluka loh !" kata Zhao yun

Minako diam sebentar akhirnya dia pun menyerah dia pun merelakan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di hotel menunggu anak anak SMA itu pulang sementara senior seniornya pergi berpetualang di negri 'kaca' Inferno.

" ngomong ngomong, kita masuk ke Inferno lewat mana ??" tanya Minato

" kalo kita ke Junes nanti….."

" tenang aja ! aku sudah beli kaca gede banget dan menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat yang beneran tersembunyi !" potong Junpei

" hah dimana ??? "

" ikut aku…"

Junpei pun mengahak mereka ke sebuah pingiran sungai dan di pingiran sungai itu ada sebuah rumah kecil. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, Junpei langsung menarik kain yang menutupi kaca yang ukurannya double.

" ini dia…"

" Uwo…. Besar banget pei ! loe beli kapan ?" tanya Akihiko shock

" masih inget pas kita berpisah ? nah, gua beli ini kaca dan membawanya kesini !" jawab Junpei

" oh…"

" jadi, Zhao yun, bisa kamu membuka portalnya ??" tanya Minato

" ah iya, sebentar… aku buka…"

" _hati hati ya, Zhao yun… kau akan menemukan tempat baru…._"

Zhao yun langsung menghiraukan kalimat itu dan berjalan mendekati kaca itu dan langsung menyetuhnya. Sinar terang kemudian nyaris membutakan mata Minato dan lainnya (kecuali Zhao yun). Pandangan mereka kemudian berubah, sekarang lobby utama Inferno tiba tiba berganti. Yang awalnya penuh dengan es es sekarang dipenuhi dengan yang namanya api.

"… ini…. Kerajaan Api ???" tanya Aegis

" sepertinya bukan !" jawab Minato

" seperti sebuah perpustakaan…" kata Fuuka menunjuk pintu masuk dungeon yang berikutnya.

" namanya juga strategis !" kata Zhao yun

" ow, kalau begitu… ayo kita masuk !" kata Minato

Sekelompok anak anak itu tak pandang bulu lagi mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka tak berapa lama kemudian Fuuka merasakan sesuatu, " ini… "

" ada apa Fuuka ?"

" tiba tiba, aku merasakaan ada seseorang yang merasa tidak percaya diri, merasa dirinya tidak penting… dan…"

" sangat tidak tidak berguna ! kau benar nona !" kata seseorang,

Tiba tiba saja sesosok anak laki laki eh bukan perempuan, eh laki laki…. Entah lah *PLAK* eh, iya anak laki laki ! sedang berdiri didepan mereka sambil tersenyum. Matanya berwarna kuning, dan hanya ada satu spekulasi diotak anak anak itu……

Bersambung

Bukannya gua malas menulis, tapi gua nulis pendek pendek karena gua udah ketularan virusnya si Cao pi di SSTI ! (pendek lovers) *PLAK/* eh, maksud gua… gua nulis pendek pendek karena gua teralu focus ama pelajaranku bentar lagi mo UAS ! enjoy


End file.
